


There’s Magic in this Misery.

by TenderSunshine



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Give Josie a Break 2K19, Hints of Hope/Josie, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderSunshine/pseuds/TenderSunshine
Summary: Classes at Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted are currently on hold due to the recent attacks.  What fills Josie's day without them?





	There’s Magic in this Misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing inspired off of Gabrielle Aplin's 'My Mistake'.

Waking up without classes was always hard for Josie. Classes and the work following them would always keep her busy enough throughout the day. Without them, it’d just be laying in bed unable to move. She turns over to see the alarm clock read 1:46 PM and notices the lack of Lizzie in the room. 

_ Maybe if I just... close my eyes for a bit, the day will be completely over and I won't have to deal with it. _ Complete darkness with specks are now all she can see. She lays there knowing nothing will happen and her mind starts wandering. 

“What's the point? Today isn’t going to be eventful. It’s a waste,” she says quietly to herself. She opens her eyes and looks at the small spots on the ceiling until they fade from her view. The blank white ceiling just fills her with more dread. Just reminds her more of the emptiness she feels. 

_If I don’t get out of bed, someone might start to worry... _**_“Does it count if they were only trying to find you to fix their own problems, though?”_** her own voice quips back in her head. She shakes her head to try and stop the thoughts. She liked helping her friends. It made her feel genuinely good, happy, excited to know she could do something. At least, it _had_. It's not like she didn’t like helping them anymore.... It just didn’t make her feel the same. 

_ God what hole have I fallen into. _

Josie climbed out of bed and slowly got dressed, dreading the day ahead of her. Dreading the talking, dreading doing anything, dreading doing nothing. She put on a bit of makeup to hide small blemishes, along with mascara and eyeliner, and left the twins’ room, heading towards the library. For the most part, she figured, she would be right about the day being uneventful. Up until Hope had approached her while she was sitting down reading within the quiet and now slightly less occupied library. She awkwardly sits down directly across from her. 

“Hey, Jos, sorry if this is weird or anything, but... You’ve seemed? Kinda out of it, I guess? Are you all good? Do you need to talk?” As she says this, Hope makes on and off eye contact with her, fidgeting with her necklace. Josie’s heart strings get tugged, both by the sight of this and the words that she’s saying.

Josie gives a fake smile and nods, looking at her, “Yeah!! I'm all good! Just been in my head a lot recently, since the last attack on the school, you know.” Hope gives a small smile and shakes her head slowly in affirmation. Josie is sure there’s a part of Hope that knows she’s lying. Josie goes back to staring at the words in her book, afraid to make any more eye contact with Hope, afraid to let her see through the lies she’s telling. 

“Yeah, they just keep coming, huh?” Hope gives a small chuckle.

Josie, of course, is not only thinking about the attacks on the school-- she's thinking about the ways she has beaten herself down and can’t get up and how of course Hope noticed and asked but she denied any help. But she just nods, brushes her feelings off with a joke: “Yeah... They should at least take a number and get in line and wait to be called, right?” The joke gets an earnest laugh from Hope. Josie, following the beautiful sound, looks back up and sees Hope beaming bright and feels another tug in her heart. The melody of her laugh is suddenly interrupted by the sound of clicking heels on the pavement. A very familiar sound of clicking heels. Clicking heels that she would usually spend her day following around. She disappointedly looks away from Hope and sees Lizzie quickly approach the table they’re sitting at. 

“Oh thank GOD you are here, Hope. Your RAT is going absolutely insane and he’s going on and on about things I completely DO NOT understand and I do not _ wish _ to be around him long enough to understand.” Josie goes back to having her nose buried down into her book, shifting around a little more in her chair. Of _ course _Lizzie had to come in with some Landon problem and take away the moment with Hope from her... Isn’t that what always happens?

“Oh goodness okay, _ okaay. _ Lead the way.” Hope shuffles and stands out of the chair across from Josie. As she gets up, she turns back around to face Josie. “The offer still stands. If you need someone I’m here. Don’t forget that,” she said with a glint in her eye. Her expression is a bit unreadable, but she suspects it’s Hope showing she knows there's something deep down going on. She shakes her head and gives a small thank you. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, clearly uninterested. “COME ON, I do not want to hear any more from the smelly bridge troll that you SOMEHOW call a boyfriend.”

They leave the room quickly as Josie watches Lizzie lead Hope away, hand in hand. Even after they are gone, she is still stuck staring at where their forms were right before she lost sight of them. Where she is left alone. Feeling empty. Without her sister, without Hope. 

Without... Hope...

** Plink.**

** Plink.**

** Plink.**

She blinks a couple of times and looks at her book, realizing that her own teardrops have fallen onto the pages. 

“Shit,” she murmurs and reflexively tries wiping her face. Belatedly, she remembers she did _ not _decide to go with waterproof mascara and eyeliner that morning and quickly shuffles back to her room. Once back in the shared room she looks in the mirror to see her runny, ruined mascara face The sight of herself in the mirror makes her break. The tears start flowing out freely.

A “_ Damn it! _” breaks through the air, followed by a banging sound. It takes her a moment to realize that the cry came from her voice, and the bang came from her fists, slamming themselves down onto her vanity. They were the sounds of her breaking further. She was so tired. So tired of all of this. The tears start pouring out more. The feelings that she’d been repressing found their way back out after being contained for so long. Her hand ends up finding a bottle on the vanity, and without even thinking, she throws it across the room. 

“GOD DAMNIT!” she yells again, louder this time, followed by a croaked sob. She falls to her knees, her hands now holding onto the front upper part of the vanity, her head hitting lightly against it. “God fucking damnit.” 

In the midst of this breakdown, she thinks to herself,_ at least I have something to do now.... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy and Windy for beta reading this and in general helping with this ! ♥


End file.
